


血獵人調查報告

by tamayura (BiteFirst)



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: 保持警覺，不要鬆懈，或是為此後悔一輩子。不要哭，如果你也愛著老師，就離開這裡。然後忘記他。
Relationships: KNKZ, kzkn - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	血獵人調查報告

**Author's Note:**

> nz/zn無差，沒什麼CP敘述，第三人視角。

> 最初發現時，我等將其暫時定名為「血獵人」，視為「人類」。原因是此生物在外觀、內部構造、生長過程、繁殖、習性等與我等人類並無明顯差距，甚至一度被我等誤認為雜食性生物。牠們的味覺與我等相似，酸、甜、苦、鹹、鮮到痛覺的辣，牠們都能正常地反應，並且顯露出對味道偏好的個體差異性。
> 
> 經過反覆觀測，我等認為唯一差距顯示在牠們的食性──極端偏向血液。與食人族不同，牠們不單純吸食人類的血液，也攝入其他生物的血液；對臟器沒有興趣，吃肉只為血管內存的血液，故名。
> 
> ……你看得懂上面那串字嗎？抱歉，那是之前留下來的正經紀錄，大半都是老師寫的，因為我寫得太爛了老師每次看到都頭痛。我發誓我很會說故事，大概也只會講故事，我每次寫報告的時候都在想為什麼自己要當研究生，去幼兒園講故事不是挺好。
> 
> 算了，反正血獵人都不存在了我也不想再裝模作樣地寫下去了。但我很捨不得這份報告不想刪除檔案。也不知道會不會有人看到。我不在乎。
> 
> 起初我們以為那只是社會的養成導致血獵人對血液展現非同普遍的偏好，就是英國人比較喜歡喝下午茶、德國人愛喝啤酒那樣，只不過血獵人愛喝的是血，「攝入血液」這個動作可能在牠們的歷史裡代表著一種權威……之類的，老掉牙的學術猜測有一堆，我懶得一一講了，這報告現在是我的地盤。
> 
> 直接告訴你結論好了，血液才不是權威什麼的，牠們也不是無聊才吸血。
> 
> 為什麼「血獵人」不存在了跟上面這句話有很大關聯，仔細聽好了。半個月前「血獵人」被除名了，或是說更名了，因為血獵人不是人類，牠們能夠操縱一種能量，這種能量是無知弱小的人類沒辦法觀測、透析、取得或使用的，但是它存在我們的血液裡面，血獵人透過食用血液取得這種能量，可以增強體能、改造自己的型態之類的，人類小小的腦袋能想像的牠們大概都做得到，而且牠們的生命只要不被干涉就能定義永恆。
> 
> 「血獵人不存在了，牠們現在是吸血鬼。」在院長被砸到牆上變成一灘肉醬以後，原地升官的副院長──現在是院長了──用一種死全家的口氣說，眼睛很紅。他好像跟前院長認識很久了，站在他旁邊的老師倒是沒什麼表情。我還蠻意外的，因為老師總是給人一種悲天憫人的感覺，好像他真會為園裡不小心養死的月桂樹嘆口氣。
> 
> 人類真的好可悲，只剩下為這樣的生物取名的能力了。不管叫人還是鬼，都不影響這樣的生物有著強大壯麗的生命力。
> 
> 真好啊。說是這樣說，但我想你大概也不會想變成吸血鬼吧，如果你對人類還有半點歸屬感的話。基本上當了研究生的人，大概沒有半個不是對人類很有愛的。
> 
> 那就加油吧，然後別死了，幫我多寫一點故事到這個報告裡面，這樣你決定燒掉這個報告的時候我才不算虧。

**Blood Hunter Investigation**

我是在圖書館的研究報告區的最右邊挖到這份報告的。不得不讚美一下研究院的用紙，就算過了一百多年，這份報告也沒有一抽出來就碎掉，只是邊緣泛黃，四個角的弧度怎麼凹都凹不平而已。

這報告就算當初已經是廢品了，過了一百多年的歷史價值也該直線飆升，怎麼會以一種隨時粉化的姿態丟在這邊，也沒有什麼保護措施，超怪，研究院對待報告有這麼兩光嗎？

我原本想把這個……史料？拿去問問院長的，但後來想想，對吸血鬼的研究更新了一百多年，寫這報告的人都已經把它當故事在寫了，這個報告以學術角度來看的確是廢品。

院長可能只會笑笑地瞄一眼，叫我拿去銷毀室吧。等我看完它以後，我決定要把它塞在人文資料區，我覺得這是它該待的位子。感謝一百多年前寫下這個搞笑故事的前人，你的聲音我會詳實傳遞給其他想聽故事的人。

我走到圖書館的西角，挑了一個舒服的沙發窩著。這裡離吸血鬼的房間很近，除了院長以外沒什麼人會來，正適合想津津有味地看點百年前軼聞的人。

> 院裡那個吸血鬼對我們沒興趣，別去挑釁他，你至少不會死在他面前。會不會死在實驗室裡我就不知道了。「健康才是研究的本錢。」這是老師說的，但那個人如果可以，一天二十四小時會待在實驗室裡二十五小時，所以他的話你聽聽就好。
> 
> 我不懂前院長為什麼會被丟到牆上摔成肉醬，那個血獵人，呃應該說吸血鬼，之前從來沒發過那麼大的脾氣。比起哀傷，我更頭疼的是該怎麼清潔屍體，這種雜事就是會掉到我們這些研究生頭上……不是說我不哀傷院長死了，但是要去掃院長屍體這件事讓「院長死了」這件事變得更哀傷了。你能明白嗎？
> 
> 神奇的是，兩個小時後那個區域就正常開放了。沒人敢問誰去清的，但大家都很清楚能做到這件事的只有那個吸血鬼。
> 
> 想必是副院長說服牠了。我覺得牠一直很聽副院長的話，不知道為什麼，副院長跟牠的關係不知不覺變得很好，牠在研究院裡晃的時候副院長都陪在牠身邊，我在走廊上遇到牠們都會撇開眼神去看窗外的樹枝，我建議你也這麼做，吸血鬼對人的視線很敏感，別讓牠不開心。我第一次去幫副院長忙的時候好奇牠的臉，被牠狠狠瞪了一眼，我還以為自己要死了。
> 
> 如果被人類瞪頂多會不爽，被牠瞪就是要死了的感覺，你知道那個差距嗎？從頭到尾那都不是雙人類的眼睛。
> 
> 不知道獵物被瞪的瞬間會不會清楚意識到自己「要死了」。
> 
> 開個玩笑，就像我剛剛說的，牠對我們完全沒興趣，當然不會把你當作獵物。我覺得那種恐懼來自清楚意識到牠有瞬間殺害我的能力，人類果然還是動物，瀕死體驗的生存本能是被刻在基因裡的，早在我們研究員還沒反應過來的時候，身體已經知道牠們根本不是人類了吧，不過現在說這些一樣沒什麼用……我就更好奇前院長為什麼會死了，照理來說研究員的直覺要更準確吧。畢竟我們是大膽假設小心求證的一群人。
> 
> 如果你也是研究院的人就記住我的話，不要忘記直覺跟警戒，我想你是明白的。

「這是你的嗎？」

我從沙發上彈起來，沒站好差點摔個狗吃屎。叶站在我面前，一手拿著馬克杯，一手拿著泛黃的紙，笑笑地看著我。

我覺得他的表情有點奇怪，大概是在憋笑。我感激他沒有大笑出來，這樣我就不必表演原地往生的魔術。

「是，謝謝。」我接過他遞過來的紙張。那是這份報告故事書的最末頁，沒裝訂好被風吹下去，我竟然沒發現，未免太遲鈍了吧我？

「那是什麼？」叶問。他一直都很溫柔也很紳士，像是他幫別人撿紙張、書籍的時候絕對不會看上面書寫了什麼，非常注重別人的隱私，研究報告也不會直接看，就算那最後都要回到他的桌上。

「一個很老的報告，我在舊區翻到的，寫得很爛但蠻好笑的。」

嚴格來說我這樣也不算說謊，這的確是個寫得很爛的報告，以學術寫作來說是天大的笑話。

叶率先側過身子，揮揮手示意我坐下：「下次分享給我聽吧，我也想知道有什麼好笑的。」

「一定會的，等我看完以後肯定。」

我看著叶走進西角連接研究院的長廊，落地窗透進來的光讓他的髮尾變得透明。他的心情好像很好，離開的時候都在哼著調。

> 題外話扯得有點遠。
> 
> 不知道你有沒有聽過牠笑？我聽過，牠跟副院長聊天的時候副院長也總是笑笑的，牠們感情真的很好。很多研究員一開始跟我一樣，以為血獵人在長壽的影響下情感發展會比較緩慢，於是聽到牠笑的時候嚇了好大一跳。
> 
> 後來的事你該比我清楚，吸血鬼成長到成人階段就停止老化了，牠們的生命不是緩慢的進程，原則上也沒有終點。
> 
> 我不曉得副院長面對牠的心態是什麼，畢竟牠是研究物、實驗體，這裡所有人跟牠都不會有額外交流，也不會有什麼研究活物的罪惡感，可能還有幾個人心底希望牠快點出事死掉。副院長就不一樣了，總是替牠端茶送水的，有次還對我們說「他是有名字的，所以我不會喊他代號」，明顯失去一名研究員應有的素質……隨便吧，我現在不太在乎研究員該有什麼素質了，而且悲天憫人的副院長本該歸納在不適任研究員的族群中。
> 
> 我原本記不住那隻吸血鬼長得要命的俄語名稱，可是副院長喊「沙夏」的語調，我想忘記也沒辦法。哦，這樣一想他們關係真的好到令我嫉妒。
> 
> 我不知道你們會不會幫他改名，但是我們現在在副院長面前叫他「葛葉」，副院長說這是他給牠說睡前故事的時候臨時起意取的。
> 
> 反正不管什麼名字，我們都沒膽子喊就是了。誰知道前院長是不是喊牠沙夏就被砸成肉醬。

我敲了敲第一實驗室的門。別看它的門跟其他實驗室無二，第一實驗室大得不可思議，不過它作為院長研究室似乎就該如此，院長生活起居都在這裡，除了找吸血鬼以外他彷彿不會踏出這個門一步。

我總是懷疑吸血鬼會不會瞬間移動，因為什麼時候都有可能看見吸血鬼在這個地方。有一次半夜儀器檢測出奇怪的波長，我狂敲院長的門，院長開門時眼睛還有點紅，感覺就是被我吵醒了。

我跟他說了檢測器的事情以後，他一邊揉著眼睛一邊回頭問：「葛葉怎麼了嗎？」

我以為他在問我，正要回答，吸血鬼的聲音就從實驗室裡面傳出來。我沒反應過來，院長拍了拍我的肩膀說：「沒事，回去休息吧。」

好一陣子我都以為自己當晚累到做了一個檢測器故障的夢，直到院長某天帶了一包糖來慰問我，叫我好好休息，我才確定那晚我真的去敲了院長的門。

「還是我懷疑錯人了，其實您才是那個有魔力的人？」我半開玩笑地問他，換來他不太用力的一記拍額頭。

「葛葉沒有瞬間移動的能力，這是他自己說的。」院長自己吃起了糖，「我如果有魔力還會留在這裡嗎？累的時候吃點糖果醒神比較好喔。」

那包糖果不是給我的嗎？我已經不知道要從哪點開始反駁跟吐槽了。

院長一直很相信那個吸血鬼，這種全盤信任的態度被很多研究員質疑，但我覺得這也沒辦法，吸血鬼想隱瞞什麼我們根本不可能拆穿。

我想大家都明白這點，只是討厭被未知的物種掌控的感覺而已。院長用他的溫柔保護大家的心靈，讓大家發洩憤怒跟無力感在他身上，才有辦法把研究做下去。

院長曾經說過：「有些未知就算一輩子都得不到答案，也要持續追求解答。信仰解答，更要信仰未知，它們都是我等前行的動力。拋下恐懼、直面未知，就是我等最大的力量。」

他的確是個很有領袖魅力的溫柔的人。也許就是這樣，他才能那麼近距離接觸那個吸血鬼卻毫不畏懼吧。

我站在門前胡思亂想了一陣子，院長卻遲遲不開門。

出門了嗎？沒聽說啊？我舉起手想再敲幾下，門開了。

開門的人不是院長。

首先映入眼簾的是白銀色的長髮，我頭皮發麻，迅速地低下了頭，視線在象牙白的地板、我洗到褪色的帆布鞋、開門的人漆黑光亮的跟鞋之間流轉。我認得這雙跟鞋。

「……沙夏？怎麼了？」院長的聲音從實驗室裡傳來。他應該在恆溫箱旁邊、長頸瓶和燒杯的後面，他應該看著投影在牆壁上的資料，那個地方離門口最遠，時常聽不見敲門聲，他……

「沙夏？」

「別那樣叫我。」我感覺到吸血鬼的視線停留在我的頭頂，爾後左右瞥了一眼，「我聽錯了。」

他闔上門之前，我聽見院長說：「葛葉，你不可能聽錯呀。」

聽錯的人應該是我。我轉過身，用最輕的步伐離開第一實驗室，走到銜接圖書館西角的走廊，拔腿就跑。

穿過最後一個窗戶時，我好像聽見叶的聲音，說：「下次分享給我聽吧。」

回過頭，只有刺眼的陽光穿過落地窗扎進眼睛。

我可能真的太累了，需要吃顆糖，或是睡會無人叨擾的午覺，然後看看那個好笑的報告故事書，再跟叶說說我的想法。

> 這個世界上約莫只有老師可以這樣喊他。
> 
> 喔對了，老師。老師才是我想繼續往這張紙上寫奇怪文字的理由。老師投入血獵人研究已經有五年了，當初就是他把這隻吸血鬼帶回來，或者說撿回來的。雖然排除了雛鳥效應這個理由，不過他們的親暱我們還能勉強接受。
> 
> 根據老師的說法，他殺了實驗用的乾淨白鼠，給了牠一點血液，牠就願意跟他走了。那時的吸血鬼還不會說人話，而在回程的兩小時又三分鐘裡，吸血鬼掌握了老師會說的所有語言。
> 
> 愛信不信隨便你，反正我信了。
> 
> 老師幫滿臉血的血獵人擦臉，還叫我裝盆子的水要比體溫低一點又不能太冷，血獵人對溫度也有反應云云，一堆雜事讓我忙進忙出，但我是第一次見活的血獵人啊，一個熱情的毛頭小子，那時候就算他要我倒立雜耍逗血獵人開心我也幹。
> 
> 吸血鬼似乎不太容易飢餓。我指的是「對血液的飢渴」，牠過往表現得像這輩子從來沒喝過血的普通人類，平時也不主動要求進食血液，才讓我們誤判了那麼久。牠摔爛前院長以後，老師就要求照三餐供給血液給牠，院長當然不答應，他覺得那只會讓我們完全失去對吸血鬼的控制。
> 
> 「你也許只是心疼牠餓，代價是我們所有人都暴露在即刻死亡的風險底下！你該死的同情心！憐憫！我們都不需要！」
> 
> 老師看院長的眼神就好比……望著一具屍體，望著前院長破碎的肢體那樣。我緊靠著牆壁，突然覺得室內的溫度有點低，右上臂止不住地顫抖。
> 
> 「他想殺你，不需要這點血液。你我都清楚。」老師的聲音很涼，「他想離開，現在就能殺了所有人，從這個地方走出去，把他看見的所有人都吸乾、燒死、砸在樹上。」
> 
> 老師拉起藏在衣服底下的金屬鍊子，撈出尾端的十字架，對著院長說：「你該懺悔。請你活著，活得健康，在每個安息日細數自己的罪孽，後悔一輩子。」
> 
> 老師是無神論者，院長則極端信仰基督。他把那條十字架的項鍊甩在院長的臉上，十字架落在地上發出清脆的聲響。
> 
> 院長皺著眉，死瞪著老師，雙腿卻抖得厲害，彎曲的角度近乎要跪倒在地。他滿臉脹紅，晃得像風中殘燭，極為緩慢地撿起那個十字架，站直身體。
> 
> 「你會下地獄。」院長拿著十字架指向老師，「你跟那個惡魔都會下地獄。」
> 
> 「是嗎？」老師笑得很柔軟，「葛葉說他的老家叫魔界呢，有機會我真想去看看。」
> 
> 我差點鼓起掌來！你不覺得嗎，這樣的場合就該來點掌聲吧？老師跟那隻吸血鬼的關係超越了物種啊，身為一個研究員，我都要熱淚盈眶了。
> 
> 我很快就要離開這裡了，現在回想起來，當初沒鼓掌真的很虧。有些事情想做就該馬上實行，錯過了就再也沒有機會了。
> 
> 你覺得對老師來說，這句話會像「祝福你跟你的狗都回到天堂去」嗎？可是老師是無神論者，本來就不相信天堂地獄這種事，那隻吸血鬼想必也不是他的狗，畢竟你肯定沒見過能一巴掌捏死主人的寵物。
> 
> 那之後，院長就不過問老師的研究進度了，對老師和吸血鬼的事情睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。不知道是不是我的錯覺，老師自從那次衝突以後，就當院長是個死人了。
> 
> 院長沒有來找我的麻煩，我的自由時間也變多了，每天只要完成老師的吩咐就好。吸血鬼進食的時候我都要離開現場，這是老師要求的。
> 
> 我問老師原因，老師說：「葛葉不是動物園裡的猴子。」
> 
> 然後我就養成了定時離開第一實驗室的習慣。老師要是有愛護那吸血鬼的十分之一愛護他的研究生，就不會有那麼多人離開研究院了。當然留下來的人還是很多，誰叫老師那麼迷人呢，每年都有新血願意為他賣命。
> 
> 你也喜歡老師吧？不知道他現在還有沒有待在研究院裡面。如果吸血鬼還在的話，那他就會在吧。
> 
> 我沒有在開玩笑。
> 
> 你有保持警覺嗎？你看這份文件的時候有靠著牆壁嗎？

「已經是午餐時間了喔，你不用去吃午餐嗎？」

我愣愣地抬頭，叶一臉擔憂地看著我。我看見他細長的睫毛，微微下垂的眼角劃出迷人的弧度。他的瞳色有點淺，可以輕易見得自己的倒影，總是給人一種他正專心的望著自己的錯覺。

「啊……對。」我手忙腳亂地收拾桌上的文件，叶在一旁等待，非常貼心地沒有出聲。

我不知緣由有些喘不過氣，想說點什麼緩解逐漸凝固的空氣，卻找不到話題。文件彷彿永遠都收拾不完。

「你想問什麼？儘管問。」叶搶在我之前開口。

他就是這樣才會有那麼多人死心塌地跟著他。

「……院長。」我聽見自己的聲音發顫，天啊誰快來給我一個巴掌，我肯定是個無可救藥的白癡，「為什麼午餐時間您都不讓我們留在這裡繼續幫忙啊？院長您不也不吃午餐嗎？」

「這個啊。」叶拿下銀框眼睛，抽出口袋裡的軟布輕輕擦拭它的表面。他似乎在思考怎麼回答我比較好。我不敢出聲。

叶重新戴上眼鏡，回頭看了一眼，那是吸血鬼在的位置。

「因為葛葉餓了啊？」他的聲音似笑非笑，如同綿軟的雲，「我不吃飯，但他要吃飯的。」

我的身高正好到他的肩膀，視線直直扔過去，就能看見他脖子上掛著的銀製十字架項鍊。文件終於整理好了，我朝他點點頭，頭重腳輕地離開了第一實驗室。眼皮跳得我耳朵發癢，腦袋發疼。

> 不要接近圖書館西角，白癡。
> 
> 希望我說這句話的時間不會太晚，但晚不晚實際上不在於你，而是老師，或是那隻吸血鬼。
> 
> 別出聲，別瞪大眼睛，保持冷靜。不要回頭，也不要抬頭。
> 
> 哈哈，小玩笑。既然你都看到這裡了，就繼續看這個故事吧，真的一點都不恐怖啦，剛剛只是我製造的一點小驚嚇。你知道的，一個精彩的故事總是需要一點轉折。
> 
> 這如果是真的，你早就沒機會看下去了。
> 
> 老師根本不怕吸血鬼，這個我講過了。而且那個吸血鬼也不怕十字架，所以他隨身帶著十字架的原因我就更猜不透了。又打岔了。
> 
> 總之，吸血鬼跟人類的不同太多了，天差地別，把它想像成人跟獅子或人跟香蕉一樣的差距吧。但這都是生物上的差異。在社會活動中，吸血鬼跟人一樣，有家族、會群居，儘管牠們成年型態強大得不需要任何庇護，由青澀到成熟的過程依然需要引導。
> 
> 顯然老師跟那隻吸血鬼並非引導與被引導的關係，老師說吸血鬼說自己超過一百歲很久了。要說是普通的友誼也很奇怪，老師過往並沒有展現出對任何實驗動物的興趣。但誰說得準呢？老師最初的興趣本來就是血獵人。
> 
> 老師對我說：「要生長，進食就是必須的，連植物都會進食。人類對食物的慾望我想不用多說了吧？非生長必要的精緻食物、垃圾食物，人類都吃。人類在最大化地滿足味蕾的同時，也會照顧他人的需求。人類都受美食吸引，食物將人類聚集在一處，從你家的餐桌，到皇室的饗宴。」
> 
> 食物這樣的特性小到拉攏愛人，大到政治利用，人類生活處處可見它的影響。我們是人，食物聚集我們，我們共享食物。
> 
> 然而食色性也，你懂我懂，食慾跟性慾是生物最原始的慾望。性愛跟食物太不一樣了，食物聚集我們，性愛分散我們，建立性愛關係等於將不同人區別開來，跟你做過愛的人就是比沒跟你做過愛的人離你更近，與你更親密。就算是與陌生人一夜情，一夜情過的陌生人與普通的陌生人，也是前者與你更親密。
> 
> 「吸血鬼跟人類的不同就在這裡了。」老師笑得像發現寶藏一樣，眼神發亮，「對吸血鬼來說，食色是一樣的東西。你明白嗎？並非性愛聚集他們，而是食物分散他們。對他們來說，進食跟做愛一樣，他們非常、非常護食，絕對不可能與他者共享血液。某種層面上，比起直接傷害他們的肉體，看見自己的食物被他者掠奪更能激怒他們。」
> 
> 你永遠不可能看見吸血鬼進食的，牠們不可能接受有人盯著牠們嘴裡的食物。吸血鬼對食物的佔有欲，好比人類對親密對象的佔有欲。如果你討厭別人看你的另一半，那麼吸血鬼就討厭別人看牠的食物。
> 
> 老師真的是個天才。我不知道你們那時代的研究做到哪了，總之昨天老師最新的報告出爐了，講的就是吸血鬼進食與性愛之間的連結，吸血鬼吸食血液時，唾液透過傷口進入血液循環系統，能夠達到催情效果。跟愛滋病毒一樣，接吻的時候你的嘴巴裡沒傷口就不會有事。當然，一口氣把你吸乾你也不會有催情反應啦。
> 
> 這就是為什麼我要寫這麼多字的原因，也是我想離開研究院的原因。我其實不太確定老師會不會讓我走，但他一直是個溫柔的人，從不吝嗇給研究員一個痛快。
> 
> 這就是全部的故事。如果吸血鬼還在研究院裡，還叫這個名字，那我想你已經知道老師是誰了。
> 
> 不知道也沒關係，未知不一定不好。
> 
> 老師曾說過：「有些未知就算一輩子都得不到答案，也要持續追求解答。信仰解答，更要信仰未知，它們都是我等前行的動力。拋下恐懼、直面未知，就是我等最大的力量。」如果你不知道老師是誰，你應該正信仰著他。
> 
> 我知道這就是我跟老師之間的差距。我永遠不可能成為名留青史的研究員，我是沒有力量的凡人。如果你也跟此刻的我一樣恐懼，就離開這裡吧。
> 
> 我們是研究員，在此之前我們都只是人類。
> 
> 我真的很喜歡老師。我相信你也是。
> 
> 所以快走吧。走之前問問老師，害不害怕解答、相不相信這世界上有沒有命運。我原本也是無知愚昧的，直到我發現只有無神論者才有資格回答這個問題。

「老師。」我在離開研究院以前久違地這麼稱呼他，「我有最後兩個問題，想請老師解惑。」

「盡量說，不要怕。」

老師的語氣讓我想起最初進入研究院的時候，所有成為他的研究生的幸運兒都為他溫暖的嗓音尖叫，他很年輕，卻像我們的第二個父親，沒有人不喜歡他。

「老師，您從來不害怕解答嗎？」

老師笑得瞇起了眼：「數字不會恐懼數字，信仰不會害怕信仰，人類不會懼怕人類。」

我深深地呼吸後抬起頭，想要直視他的眼睛。強烈的陽光被他的鏡片反射，我只能看見他微彎的嘴唇。

「老師，您相信命運嗎？」

「有喔。」老師伸手，將他脖子上的十字架項鍊摘了下來，遞給我，「命運是存在的呢。」

我接過十字架，發現先前的自己無知且愚昧，卻幸福得令人憎恨。


End file.
